


Jealousy

by Cjcorrigan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, rikasa, rivamika
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:26:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cjcorrigan/pseuds/Cjcorrigan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikasa and Levi both struggle with jealousy during hand-to-hand combat training.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> fic request response from an anon!

Mikasa hated the way he watched Annie’s movements in hand-to-hand combat. He analyzed each movement with interest. What she wouldn’t give to has his judgmental eyes on her. She wanted him to compliment what she did right and scold her for her mistakes, she wanted to soak up all the criticism he would give just so she could listen to his voice and have the precious memory of his consideration stored away.

The truth was that sometimes she was like a panther: she just wanted to be admired, for her looks, her talent, her physical prowess, but compared to Levi she was a mewling kitten.

Once she had been an only child, and she received undivided attention from both her parents. Once Eren’s family had taken her in, she didn’t feel like she had the right to ask for any more than what she got, since they had already so charitably taken her under their wing without a second thought, but here in the army her excellence drew the eyes of many of the other soldiers and commanding officers, and it felt wonderful, she just wished a certain Lance Corporal would give her the same thought.

He didn’t like the way Jean stared at her legs all the time or the look in his eyes when the wind blew her hair back, making her look like a gorgeous warrior worthy of glory and respect.

It certainly didn’t help that she was as remarkable as she was or that she was still better than anyone else in her troop even when she was slacking off, and he could tell when she wasn’t performing to her full potential. Levi was lucky he had perfected his poker face during his days in the underground. The winter was just beginning to make its metamorphosis into a muggy spring, and on the warmer days, Mikasa, like many other soldiers had been shedding layers during work outs.

Levi found himself staring just a little longer when he watched over her progress and going just a little easier on her so they’d be paired up even a few seconds longer.

Even now, Jean was looking at her as Armin kicked his ass. Taking a moment to feign interest in the other soldiers’ activities, he circled around to His unofficial rival without him even noticing his presence. “Kirschtein!" he barked loudly. “Eyes front soldier! As touching as it is that you fear for Eren’s safety up against Miss Ackerman, Mr. Arlert here is endangering yours!"

Startled and embarrassed, Jean blushed, responding, “Yes, sir."

If looks could kill, the glare Levi gave him then would’ve not only killed the boy, but done the digging for the burial.

"Ackerman, a word, if you please." Levi called, switching focuses. “Eren, pair up with Armin. Kirschtein take a water break."

Mikasa made her way over to her superior by the water fountain with butterflies in her stomach, breaking from the rest of the troop to walk with him out of everyone else’s earshot.

"As you know I’ve been monitoring yours and everyone else’s progress here, and as I’m sure you’re aware, you’re well ahead of the pack. I believe we’re going to have to require everyone else to meet the bar before we raise it, so I don’t want you pushing the others, it would be setting them up for failure. However, I also can’t let you slack off and get out of practice," he paused, making sure Jean was close enough to the water fountain to hear them before he continued, “therefore, I want you to train exclusively with me from now on."

Jean choked on the water he’d been drinking, and Levi masked his amusement with a gentle smile in Mikasa’s direction. “We’ll start work tomorrow. For now, go inside and shower."

Purring on the inside, Mikasa held her head a little higher in pride. “Yes, sir, Heichou."


End file.
